


神奇动物在这里

by coddlelogic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coddlelogic/pseuds/coddlelogic
Summary: 从邪恶的Ferret legging游戏中解救出的雪貂，突然变成了一个大男孩儿。





	神奇动物在这里

01  
英国真的很神奇！

土生土长首尔居民李泰容第一次出国，就在家族kakao群里发出上述的感慨。安顿好行李第二天他就带着自己的小书包，按图索骥在泰晤士河边、伦敦眼脚下、双层巴士的顶层上留下了自己游客式的合影，甚至还在sns发了一条状态：“虽然猫头鹰的录取通知书没收到，但是我还是如期来报道啦—TY”，配图是李泰容和9又3/4号站台的合影。

然而对于新环境的新鲜劲儿总是短暂的，开学以后麻烦接踵而至让他不得不正视英国其实不那么神奇的一部分，住在隔壁宿舍的壮汉就是其中之一。丢在门口的未分类的垃圾、不合时宜上门衣着暴露的异性、深夜电音派对…在被窝里瞪着大眼睛无法入睡的泰容真的要枯了。

如果说足球流氓是英格兰的特产之一，李泰容极度怀疑，隔壁那个壮汉就是流氓，不用足球刺激都能分分钟发疯的那种流氓。但是在走廊面对面路过时，他谨慎地比较了一下两人的体型差，选择保命要紧。  
可是，在经历了第三个无眠的夜晚之后，李泰容听到了隔壁不仅有一群壮汉毫不顾忌的狂欢和酒瓶撞击声，还传出了花瓶落地以及小动物的尖叫声。

“绒绒是全世界最喜欢小动物的小朋友。”他姐姐曾经多次如此说。  
在被窝里听到揪心叫声的泰容，他想主持这个正义了。

02  
主持正义的过程比想象中要顺利一些。  
隔壁屋开门的时候，李泰容看见那个已经喝到大红脸的壮汉邻居，正在把一只奋力挣扎扭动的白雪貂塞进自己的裤裆。

「WTF」不说脏话的李泰容也无法控制地想冒出这一句了。仗着自己身手还算敏捷，趁着醉汉还没反应过来，他一把抢过那只可怜兮兮的雪貂冲到了楼下。

“永钦，呜呜呜。你能不能今晚收留一下我。”正义技能释放完，进入冷却时间的李泰容后怕到不敢回宿舍，不得不向同班的泰国小伙子求助。

“你过来吧，我让我男朋友去接你。”本科就在英国读书的泰国小伙子已经和学校教数学的美国老师恋爱同居多年。

“有人照顾好幸福哦”吃了一嘴狗粮的小男孩儿抱着貂在寒风里叹了口气，雪貂肯定也没听懂，找了个舒服的姿势就窝在李泰容怀里不动弹了。

03  
李永钦听完李泰容英勇救貂的故事，笑得直拍旁边的Johnny的腿，“泰容你不懂啦，这是英国佬的奇怪爱好啦，这个游戏叫Ferret legging啦，就跟他们喜欢山坡滚奶酪一样的，我和英浩都习惯啦。”

李泰容有点羞赧，“谁知道啊…再说怎么能把小动物塞到那里啊，它会被闷死的。奶酪也很珍贵的…”

“哈哈哈哈泰容也跟小动物一样可爱，”李永钦从副驾驶扭过头来想要摸摸雪貂的尾巴，一直在怀里乖乖的貂灵敏得感觉到那是其他人的手，一下子窜到李泰容背上，完全没有让李永钦得手的机会，他倒也不尴尬，从容收回了手，“晚上就住在我们家吧，我们的公寓可以养宠物的。明天天亮我和英浩去帮你搬东西”

看危机解除，雪貂又警觉地爬回李泰容的怀里，爪子还紧紧抓着他的大衣领子，滴溜溜的圆眼睛装满都是小动物的警惕。李泰容轻轻顺着雪貂头顶的毛发，用嘴型说”不要怕哦“，安抚着雪貂的情绪。

04  
折腾了一晚上的一人一貂第二天在以下雨开场的早上都没有早起，直到李泰容醒的时候，雪貂还在临时搭的纸箱窝里睡得毫无知觉。他蹑手蹑脚走出房间，自己的好同学正在厨房挂在数学老师身上，在耳边嘀嘀咕咕说什么悄悄情话。

我应该在车底，他想。  
不想当灯泡，他坐在起居室的沙发上拿电脑搜索了一下这个「Ferret legging」，想看看这到底是什么邪恶的游戏。  
结果和男朋友刚刚撒完娇的李永钦隔着厨房的玻璃看着李泰容的脸色变了又变，🙂→😒→😤→😖。  
李永钦问，“泰容你怎么啦？”

李泰容超级生气，“他们怎么为了测试自己耐力，就能把小动物塞到他们臭臭的裤裆里！还说什么黄鼠狼给鸡拜年，雪貂干嘛要给你拜年！隔壁那个傻大个只会深夜扰民”他还把电脑屏幕转过去给李永钦看，“任天堂也很过分啊！怎么能在广告上写什么‘Game boy.More fun than a ferret down your trousers (gameboy游戏机比提着鸡找黄鼠狼拜年好玩多了)’。我决定不玩switch了！是的，一周都不玩塞尔达了！”

系着围裙的徐老师听到李泰容提高的声调提着锅铲从厨房出来看他怎么了，对他痛斥「Ferret legging」毫无人道主义的言论忍俊不禁。

05  
早饭过后李泰容就当机立断决定带着雪貂去找新房子。他把雪貂举到眼前，郑重其事盯着他承诺，“以后你就跟我在一起住吧，我会好好照顾你的！”  
可能还沉浸在昨晚非人打击的雪貂今天有点儿蔫蔫的，敷衍地吱了一声，扑腾着手脚只想去李泰容大衣里窝着。

现实是残忍的，再热血的少年也得交房租。  
虽然雪貂在英国是属于可以家养的小宠物，但是想住在能够养宠物的公寓租金也高得咋舌。交出房租的时候李泰容几乎欲哭无泪了，更不要说养宠物的开销了。

“哇，道英怎么办哦，没办法给你买好看的小窝了。”李泰容一只手端着雪貂另一只手提着超市大减价囤的日用品，隔着宠物店的橱窗看里面最可爱的猫窝望眼欲穿。顺便说一下，第二天李泰容就给那只雪貂取了名字。  
“永钦，道英这个名字怎么样？(✪ω✪)”  
“是很可爱啦…“李永钦咂摸这个名字，“可是感觉也不像一只雪貂的名字啊。”  
“唧唧”雪貂也这么认为。

06  
为了维持养貂生活，李泰容去打工了。  
其实导师实验室的事情已经很多了，便利店的打工工作只能安排在晚间进行。所以生活基本上变成是披星戴月地早出晚归。

雪貂的灵敏度很高，几乎李泰容一开门，就会马上醒过来冲到门口，紧紧咬着李泰容的裤脚。“不好意思啊道英，今天和老师聊了一会儿就回来晚了，让你担心啦。”他把雪貂从脚下提起来放在肩膀上，“要给你吃点雪貂粮吗？”

雪貂似乎并不是太适应高处的风景，紧张兮兮得连爪子都不知道往哪里放。  
“道英也恐高吗？”  
“吱——”  
“那抓紧我的脖子吧。”李泰容觉得陷入局促不安的雪貂有点儿可爱，但还是大发善心让它圈着自己的脖子。“我要给你做宵夜了。”

李泰容也是第一次养貂，不过在韩国家里养过名叫ruby的狗狗，也有帮狗狗做过饭，所以后来就在谷歌上找了给雪貂做饭的教程，跟着一起做。刚刚救出道英的时候，雪貂大概是受到了惊吓一直进食缓慢，李泰容尝试着自己做雪貂粮，意外的是竟然让它恢复了进食。

“道英你真的嘴很刁诶。”做完饭的李泰容累得直接躺进被窝，对紧跟着钻进被窝的雪貂说。雪貂没理他，径直爬到另一个枕头躺好。

07  
春天的时候，李泰容终于凑够了买猫（？貂）窝和交下季度房租的钱，选了个不下雨的日子带着雪貂去宠物店迎接新窝，顺便打疫苗。  
迎接新窝属于李泰容个人单方面的喜悦，实际上宠物箱里面的道英简直焦虑地不行，一直胡乱动弹，直到被医生强力镇压扎了一针，才有气无力地趴下，连尾巴都垂下来了。

“好啦不要伤心啦道英，看看这些漂亮的小姑娘。”  
李泰容像抱着小孩儿一样托着雪貂长长的身体在宠物店里面瞎转，店员给店里的布偶猫、雪貂都穿了可爱的小裙子，把李泰容也搞得心里痒痒的。  
“道英是男孩子，不然也给你买小裙子了。”  
不行，雪貂不开心，雪貂不要裙子。  
“不过你可以认识一下这些可爱的女士呢，里面说不定有你的女朋友呢。”李泰容转过去雪貂的身体，想让它和这些小动物发展一下友谊。

“吱——”  
平常时候是温顺形态的道英，朝着笼子里的布偶猫发出尖锐的叫声，还露出尖利的牙齿。尽管和猫一样都是能够捕鼠的宠物，但是雪貂的野性远大于被驯化的宠物猫，凶狠的样子把大眼睛的小猫吓得喵喵叫。

“好了好了，我们回家吧。”在引起宠物店骚乱之前，李泰容还是选择赶紧逃跑。

08  
很明显感觉的到，那天从宠物店回来的雪貂完全判若两貂了。不仅减少了出窝活动而且还拒绝李泰容的touch。  
“永钦，道英好像讨厌我了。”课间休息的时候，李泰容想要严肃交谈，却还是无法忽视映入眼帘的李永钦正在手机上快速输入的和徐英浩十八禁的对话。  
“可能是春天到了发情了吧。”李永钦头都没抬。  
李泰容超委屈，“可是上次在宠物店它看到漂亮小母猫、小母貂都超凶的。”  
李永钦翻了个超大的白眼，“那就是只gay貂。”  
“？？？你的gaydar还能看小动物的？”  
“泰容是大笨蛋罢了，赶紧送去绝育。”  
“？？？永钦你不要满脑子都是这种事儿啊。道英还那么小。”

因为对话全程都是在插科打诨，李泰容也就没把李永钦的话听到脑子里去。他逻辑自洽了一下，觉得大概雪貂是因为扎针还在自己生气。想着让它自己消化消化，过几天就好了吧。带着这种心情，李泰容轻松地去当天晚上去参加了实验室的聚餐。

09  
李泰容在韩国时就是烧酒一杯倒的酒量，实验室的苏格兰同学还哄骗他喝他家生产的“生命之水”，没一会儿李泰容的大眼睛渐渐呆滞，脸也涨的很红。来帮忙的本科生加拿大学弟也没有好到哪里去，醉到语言系统紊乱，用蹩脚中文说：“鸽格，我肝觉我的偷…有试五斤重。”  
李永钦冷酷吐槽，“小昀早就退学回家继承家业了，这里没人听得懂中文。”

把李泰容弄醉的苏格兰同学挠着满头小卷毛很过意不去，执意要把他送回家。“嘿TY，你一个人回去我不放心啦。”  
“好吧。”尝试走两步以后发现看学校的大钟都是重影，李泰容觉得是得有个人送他回去。“不过…不过，我家有小动物，你这么…这么…壮，你不要吓到它。”  
“怎么会，我可是农场的孩子。”

农场的孩子未必是雪貂的对手。  
苏格兰同学热情地把李泰容送到家门口，李泰容醉到连钥匙孔都对不准，还是同学帮他打开门。堪堪打开房门，雪貂就从门缝中钻了出来，死死咬住李泰容的裤子往屋里拖。一边拖还一边冲着小卷毛发出嘶叫。  
李泰容忍着酒醉的头晕，赶紧关上门抱住雪貂。“道英是见到陌生人害怕了吗？”  
然而雪貂像是真的在赌气一样，从怀抱里跳出去，快速跑到柜子角落里躲起来。

李泰容试图在柜子旁呼唤雪貂，却没有获得任何回应。酒精上头让他完全失去挪柜子的力气，迷迷糊糊地就走到床上躺了下去。  
一切只能能酒醒再说了。断片之前他这么想的。

10  
再次恢复意识的时候，李泰容感觉自己的身体好像被全方位拆过又重组一样，身上也没穿着睡衣上。眼睛还没对上焦距，就看到床头站着一个人影。

李泰容吓得一下子睁开眼睛。一个目测比自己要高的东亚脸男性就站在床前。  
这是入室抢劫吗，这不是有安保的公寓吗，怎么会这么倒霉啊。道英怎么办？！  
“求求你！我不会乱动的，钱在烤箱下面可以都给你，你不要伤害道英！呜呜呜。”李泰容害怕地用被子蒙住脸大喊。

“哧——”隔着被子头顶发出轻笑的声音，他听到他用韩文说，“泰容哥真的是笨蛋。”被子被男性一把掀开。  
李泰容还是不敢睁开眼睛，“你是谁啊，你是不是盯上我们家好久了！”  
“我就是道英。你的雪貂。”  
“诶？”李泰容终于睁开他的大眼睛。

11  
英国真的很神奇。  
这次李泰容不敢把这个感慨广而告之了。就连李永钦他也没有勇气跟他说，自己家的雪貂变人了。  
更何况，道英还说，如果把自己本体是雪貂的事情说出去的话，自己就会小动物变人伦理审查协会抓走。所以，李泰容不得不对李永钦一脸难为情地撒谎，“是刚交的男朋友。”  
李永钦对李泰容突然直道转弯没有怀疑，倒是对他男朋友的身份一脸质问，“你男朋友怎么和你家雪貂一个名字？你是不是被人骗了？”  
李泰容很方，“不是啦，是韩文发音比较接近啦，不是同一个字的。”

其实他自己心底里觉得自己也是被骗了，家中雪貂离奇失踪，又突然多出一个自称是雪貂的男孩儿，太奇怪了吧。可是这个男孩对只有一人一貂相处的细节说得完全不差，而且那种一点都不给好脸色的样子和自己家的雪貂之前简直一模一样。

“我要吃泰容哥做的饭，不要吃外卖。”  
“不要让我看到讨厌的母猫。”  
“我要睡你旁边。”

李泰容完全难以置信，“所以你变人是来气我的吗？”  
“哼，泰容哥一点都没有自觉，自己想去吧。”  
李泰容气绝。  
有点想不会说话的雪貂了。

12  
新的学期开始的时候，李泰容选修了日语课程，在课上学了猫的报恩的故事，回去说给道英听。  
“所以泰容哥在暗示我也要报恩吗？”坐在饭桌旁边等开饭的雪貂挑眉看他。  
李泰容支吾道，“难道…难道不应该吗？”  
道英打了个响指，“好的，既然你许愿了，那就满足你。”  
“什么呀，怎么就是许愿了。”李泰容超奇怪的。

晚饭后，道英推着正准备启动塞尔达的李泰容赶紧去床上，“少玩一会儿游戏，我要给你实现愿望啦。”  
“可是我还没有许愿。”被小动物推倒在床上的泰容一脸纳闷，还没来得及反应过来，自己的睡裤和内裤被一起拉了下来。“道英你干嘛啊！”

“给你报恩啊，让你体验一下Ferret legging吧。”说完道英就把他的性器吞到了嘴里。

13  
A.雪貂变人。  
B.雪貂给你测试那方面的耐力。  
C.你突然变弯了。  
哪件事对一个普通人类冲击更大？反正现在李泰容脑袋乱得像浆糊一样，同时一个明明是自己的音色却不像是自己的声音的呻吟，不由自主就哼了出来。  
顺便说一下，李泰容，23岁，2分钟前对blow job的认知还停留在pornhub层面，2周前对宠物变人的认知还停留在不屑一顾的层面上。

世界大变样了。  
可是真的有点儿太舒服了。他悄悄地用余光瞄了一下正在埋头动作的道英，此男孩儿吊着眼睛看着他，正在用红红的舌头色情地舔舐着他的铃口。  
这样的视觉刺激和感官刺激，对于处男李泰容而言，根本没有可以把持时间的能力，没一会儿就把激动的白浊都射在了道英的脸上。  
“啊…道英对不起。我不是故意的，我也是第一次…”来不及穿上裤子，李泰容赶紧凑过去想替他擦掉。

“哥的耐力真的不怎么好哦。”道英不以为意，抽了张纸擦掉，又再次把自己的主人推回床上，“还好我来报恩了，不然哥这样可怎么办呢。”  
他整个人（貂？）的重量都压到李泰容的身上，可能保留了貂本体的属性，所以男孩儿的体温也有点儿灼人。“哥这样真的不行的，我要帮哥的，哥这么天真技术又差，会被坏人骗走的。”说着，他看见道英一边分开他的双腿，一边在脱自己的衣物。

“道英啊，你干嘛？”  
“报恩不都要以身相许的吗？”  
“刚才不都……”李泰容没脸说「blow job」、「口交」，乃至是那个鬼扯的「Ferret legging」。

“不行，哥以后是要给我生小雪貂的。”赤裸着身体的雪貂居高临下地说，“本来想乖乖做个宠物就好的，哪知道哥这么笨，还被别的男人搂着回来，卷毛有我可爱吗？”借着床头桃子味儿护手霜的润滑，道英毫不留情就把手指塞进李泰容的后穴里。

“那个…那个是同学啊。”李泰容辩解，“你不要塞进来，好奇怪啊。”  
“哥还要给我找什么女朋友，那些笨猫哪有哥可爱。”吃不知道哪门子飞醋的雪貂气哼哼地又加了一根手指。“好了，哥，我要进去了。”  
“不要——”尽管试图阻止，道英的性器还是没有犹豫就塞了进去。  
“道英……好痛……呜……”。本体是小动物的家伙，那个地方怎么完全没有小动物的温柔啊，炙热的整根就塞进了身体里。掐在他的腰上的手心，也发烫地让人无法忽略。  
“讨厌道英了。呜。不要你报恩了。呜。不要碰那里。”敏感位置被有力的冲撞刺激到的生理性泪水溢满眼眶。

“哥不喜欢吗，那我停下来吧。”道英蓦地停下动作，看着泪眼朦胧的李泰容。  
“我太喜欢哥了，明明很害怕还来救我的泰容哥，天真的泰容哥，还有给我取名的泰容哥，我都喜欢。可是哥都不知道我的心情，我才会这样。我也只有哥了，请你不要讨厌我。”  
被无辜又委屈的眼睛盯着并不好受，李泰容也有点儿别扭，“道英…我不是…”  
“就算不是发情期，我想得也只有泰容哥。”伤心的男孩儿作势要把欲望抽出。  
“啊…不要。这个时候…”李泰容有些为难地开口，“我没和其他人交往过，所以…所以…我们试着一起生活吧。”  
在被拒绝的门口徘徊了一下的雪貂，突然获得通行证，眼睛里有恢复了神采，“那哥，我可以继续吗？”  
“嗯…不过明天还要上课。”后半句话被道英选择性遗忘了。

15  
「李泰容的耐受力可能还有待提高，  
雪貂的持久力好的太过分了」  
人生第一次体验到因为性高潮而大脑空白的李泰容，脑中突然出现这句结语。

【End】


End file.
